A New Calling (Prologue)
As the episode opens, taking place inside the Starship Phoenix, Ratchet and Reia looks through the coordinates into two new locations. Then, Kiva enters the bridge to find the two on the terminal. On the right side of the bridge, Kiva also sees Terra talking to Karai about Cloud. Kiva knows who is she about to talk first. Kiva: Hi, Ratchet. Hi, Reia. Ratchet: Oh, Kiva. Good to see you. Reia: What brings you here? Kiva: I just wanted to see how you two are doing? Ratchet: We're fine. - Suddenly, X-23 entered the bridge to see the captain. Reia: From what we saw from the coordinates, Cloud entered the land of Far, Far Away for some reason. The only mission we have is to find him. But I sensed something is way off. Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: Quorra, show the distortion in Far, Far Away. Quorra: Understood. Stand by for display. - The screen showed many fairy tale creatures are pushed away, and Cloud was ultimately defeated by Sephiroth. He disappeared and let Cloud be eaten alive by a dragon, who guards the castle. The screen shut down as X-23 was shocked to see Reia's quick reasoning. Ratchet: Sephiroth? He's here too?? Reia: Yes. This time around, he's here under orders. Kiva: He must be working with Lord Farquaad. Ratchet: Farquaad? X-23: In the city of Duloc, he rules the kingdom there. Kiva: And Farquaad is capturing the fairy tale creatures. Ratchet: Oh man.. Some of the people we know getting captured by Farquaad.. X-23: Technically, it gets confusing to recognize the people many of you know. Reia: (Their spirits seem to be...) Kiva: What is it, master? Reia: Well, they seem to be very different than what the captain met with before. Not just appearence, but their spirits too. Kiva: Gosh.. Reia: Transferring them into another area won't be the same. During our visit, we need to-- X-23: Send them back to Far, Far Away. It's their home to begin with. Reia: Hmm.. I think you are onto something, Laura. Kiva: What? Reia: Let's just say Laura and I are a bit smarter than what Farquaad realized. Kiva: Oh, I see what you mean. X-23: For now, we need to make sure what we are doing and how to outsmart Farquaad. Reia: We'll work on it as the trip goes on. In the meantime, why don't you go see Terra? Kiva: Okay. - Kiva then sees Terra talking to Karai. Terra: Are you sure he is Cloud's counterpart? Karai: Yes, at this rate-- Oh, Kiva. Terra: Hey, sweet pea. What's up? Kiva: I'm doing good. Terra: Good to hear that. Karai: Actually, I have some important information to tell you about Sephiroth. Kiva: Okay. Karai: From what we heard from Deadpool and gathering enough evidence from Gru's house, Sephiroth is supposed to be the darkness of Cloud's heart. Kiva: Cloud's heart... Karai: We may have faced him several times before, but if we're going to completely destroy the One-Winged Angel, we need Cloud's help. Kiva: Right.. - Terra then gave Kiva a kiss on her cheek. Terra: I thought about his words one time.. Karai: What did he say? Terra: 'That last bit of light is always the hardest to snuff out.' Kiva: That's nice, my love. Terra: It's about Cloud, not me. X-23: That phrase he spoke... Kiva: Oh.. X-23: 'Last bit of light' - Cloud mainly keeps secrets about the small speck of darkness left inside since the attack near Russia. Tifa nearly have the time to repair Cloud to the way he supposed to be. But since the captain and you guys has fight him several times, he can now use eruption against us and Cloud. Reia: ...His last stand...in Far, Far Away... Kiva: Yeah. X-23: There's another meaning to that phrase - someone wants us dead. ...But, who? Kiva: My guess will be...Maleficent? X-23: ...No, not her. The kingdom of Duloc could be easily frighten by her dragon transformation. It has to be smarter, better and more evil than Farquaad.. Ratchet: Wow, I haven't seen Laura this way before.. Here I thought Ratigan was smarter. X-23: Wait.. What do you say, captain? Ratchet: Oh, well.. Years ago, we first encountered Jim Moriaty who used a Mutegun sample to become Ratigan. Some time later, the real Ratigan showed up and caused trouble for us. X-23: Give me the enemy profile on him, now! - Quorra quickly showed the profile of Professor Ratigan on the screen. Kiva: That's the one who is working for Farquaad. X-23: So.. This is Professor Ratigan. Tapion: Interesting.. X-23: Captain, I requesting to visit near the city with you. Ratigan has controlled the city from behind the scenes. I want to know how and why. Kiva: Well, I guess that's a mystery worth solving today. X-23: ...Case opened. - Reia and Zack was amazed by Laura's detective instinct as the intro starts. Category:Scenes